Una vida contigo
by amynaoko
Summary: REGRESE! Nuevo CAPITULO!6......Una Vida nunca sera suficiente para decirte lo mucho que te amo ... SyS...
1. En otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar

Hola, este es mi tercer fic de serena y seiya, asi que si no te gusta esta pareja no sigas leyendo.

Si has decido leer asumo que te gusta esta pareja, bien por ti, este fic se situa en una batalla contra un monstruo( el que ustedes quieran no se me ocurrio ninguno), los chicos regresaron de su planeta ahora son guerreros estelares y ya no tienen que transformarse en mujeres.bien creo que es todo, solo espero que no este demaciado triste, en fin a leer se ha dicho...

Capitulo 1 " En otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar"

- ¡¡¡¡SEEIYAAAA!!!!

Un grito desgarrador corto el silencio del campo de batalla, un joven de cabello negro, caía pesadamente a causa de proteger a su Bombón del ataque del enemigo, vestía una armadura Blanca con destellos dorados y de su pecho brotaba sangre, la joven se dio la vuelta, y abrazo el cuerpo de Seiya, tenia los ojos cerrados y la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía rápidamente, ella se acerco mas a el mientras le susurraba..

- Vamos, despierta Seiya, abre los ojos, por favor - Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la joven

mientras se acercaba mas a el.

- ¡ Sailor Moon, Cuidado!

La voz de una de las sailors la regreso a la batalla, el monstruo que había atacado a Seiya se acercaba a ella, observo como las sailor corrían para impedir que la atacaran, pero a ella solo le importaba lo que le había pasado a su seiya, entonces por primera vez en su vida sintió odio, ese ser le estaba quitando lo mas importante en la vida, Se aferró mas al cuerpo de seiya, y un resplandor dorado los envolvió, la luna creciente apareció en su frente y su traje de sailor fue remplazado por un vestido blanco,el monstruo se preparo para el ataque, la princesa abrió sus ojos azules y un resplandor plateado salió de su interior, la luz fue tan intensa que el monstruo fue reducido a cenizas en un instante.

Las sailors miraron confundidas a su princesa, ella jamás había usado tanto poder, se aceraron lentamente a donde estaba, Taiki y Yaten se acercaron al cuerpo de seiya, después de revisarlo, Taiki dijo:

- No hay nada que hacer, ya es demasiado tarde

- COMO QUE ES DEMASIADO TARDE, ES NUESTRO HERMANO, DEBEMOS SALVARLO - Grito Yaten

mientras miraba el cuerpo de seiya

- Seiya, despierta, por favor, NO ME DEJES - La princesa de la Luna, comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba mas

el cuerpo del joven, su vestido ahora lucia la sangre de seiya.

- Princesa, suéltelo - La sailor del viento coloco su mano sobre su hombro - No fue su culpa

- Claro que fue mi culpa, el trataba de salvarme - La chica levanto la mirada y observo a las personas a su alrededor, las Inners derramaban silenciosas lagrimas mientras las outers miraban la escena con miradas de sorpresa, Yaten y Taiki, se encontraban al lado de su hermano, el primero derramaba lagrimas mientras trataba de que seiya despertara, mientas el segundo miraba a su hermano, su rostro reflejaba un dolor mas grande del que se expresa con lagrimas, mas allá, serena pudo ver a darien, este se veía indiferente a la escena de dolor que estaba frente a sus ojos, por un instante su mirada y la de darien se encontraron, en lugar de compresión, ella pudo ver que al joven le molestara que seiya estuviera en sus brazos, de nuevo ese sentimiento de odio comenzó a correr por sus venas, sin embargo sintió como seiya se movía así que su mirada se poso de nuevo en el joven de ojos azules...

- Bombón... - El joven busco a la dueña de su corazón, mientras abría sus ojos

- Aquí estoy seiya, te pondrás bien, te llevaremos a un hospital y ... - La chica ya no pudo continuar, las

lagrimas ahogaron sus palabras

- Mentirosa - Seiya sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de su Princesa - No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, siempre cuidare de ti bombón, aunque no estemos juntos...

- No digas eso, Seiya, no puedes dejarnos... - Taiki se acerco mas a seiya

- Es cierto - Yaten le sonrió - somos una familia, no puedes dejarnos

- Lo ciento...chicos... - La respiración de seiya se volvía mas lenta, y su voz sonaba cada vez mas débil - Por favor cuiden a mi bombón..

- No digas eso te pondrás bien - la joven comenzó a llorar mas fuerte - Además prometiste estar siempre a mi

lado, no puedes irte..

- Lo siento... bombón...pero...tu tienes a darien ...

- Pero también te necesito...

- Bombón - Seiya miro a su princesa, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su mano - Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón, tal vez en otra vida podremos estar juntos... - El joven cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras susurraba - Te amo, Bombón, por siempre...

La mano del joven cayo y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. El cristal de su vida se extinguió. mientras que la joven de cabellos dorados sentía que su corazón se partía en dos, un grito salió de su boca, tan fuente que un resplandor plateado ilumino a todos los presentes que pudieron escuchar el grito de un corazón herido de muerte...

- ¡¡¡¡SEEIYAAAA!!!!

Notas de Amynaoko.- Primero antes de que alguien quiera matarme, este fic, no terminara aqui,le esperan al menos 4 capituls mas, sin embargo la tendencia depresiva seguira, por si alguien lo pregunta, ya estoy por terminar el siguiente capitulo de I miss you, solo que la escuela y los examenes no dan tiempo, sin embargo hice un espacio y les traigo mi nueva historia "Una Vida contigo" que espero que les guste, que en los futuros capitulos traera mas csas sobre serena y seiya.Si no han leido mis otros fics, que esperan, I miss you y reencuentros los esperan, solamente serena - seiya .

En fin hasta la proxima, ahh, y si le gusta dejen review para saber si vale la pena continuar la historia,

hasta la proxima...


	2. Almuerzo en la azotea

**__**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko – Sensei, yo solo escribo por que me encanta ver a serena y seiya juntos, así que a leer se ha dicho...

Capitulo 2 " Almuerzo en la Azotea" 

**__**

**__**

**_Seiya, _**

**_La próxima vez resucitaremos en el mismo planeta_**

**_y seremos felices al fin..._**

**_Estoy segura de que volveremos a _**

**_encontrarnos en otra vida..._**

**_seguro que..._**

**_Nos enamoraremos el uno del otro._**

****

****

El resplandor plateado que la envolvía estaba desapareciendo lentamente, la joven de largos cabellos comenzó a despertar, sus ojos azules mostraban una confusión, y por un instante sintió que no pertenecía a ese lugar, sin embargo cuando abrió completamente sus ojos ya no recordaba ese sentimiento. Se levanto de la cama y coloco su mano en su frente.

- Que raro soñé que Seiya moría, jeje, que tonta soy, no me desharé de ese chico tan fácilmente, pero que

estoy diciendo, ese chico es insoportable no tendría por que pensar en él - La chica se recostó de nuevo en

la cama y su mirada se poso en el póster de seiya que colgaba en su puerta y un leve rubor apareció en

Sus mejillas.

- Sin embargo fue tan real - Serena se sentó en su cama y se llevo su mano a su pecho - Era como sí mi

corazón se hubiera partido en dos...

Rápidamente volteo a su mesa de noche, pero no encontró su broche de transformación, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el tocador en donde vio su cristal con una cadena (Como en el manga.

- En verdad sucedió o solo fue un sueño - El cristal emitió un débil resplandor, la chica comienza a buscar

algo en la habitación, no sabe que es, pero sabe que falta algo, su vista se posa en un portarretratos, este

Se encuentra vació, pero siente que en otro tiempo había una foto, ¿Pero de quien? y ¿ Por qué lo había

Olvidado?

_- Tal vez en otra vida _**__**

La joven se voltea rápidamente buscando a la persona que dijo eso, pero la habitación se encuentra vacía, sin embargo la voz que escucho fue tan clara, era como si alguien le hablara directo a su corazón y ese sentimiento tan cálido comenzó a inundarla...

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Serena, el desayuno ya esta listo - La voz de mama Ikuko retumbo en la cabeza de serena, sacándola de sus

Pensamientos..

- Si, en un momento bajo - Contesto la chica mientras se dirigía a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Después de desayunar, serena se dirige a la escuela, esperando ver a cierto chico que había robado su corazón. Cuado llega ve que sus amigos están afuera del salón.

- Hola chicos - Saluda la rubia a sus amigos que le devuelven el saludo con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente se percata de que seiya aun no a llegado, apenas abre la boca para preguntarle a taiki sobre él, cuando este aparece por el corredor, aparición que a serena no le hace la menor gracia, ya que el chico va acompañado de una chica de tercer año que esta profundamente enamorada de el, cuando se acercan al grupo la chica se despide de seiya y le da un beso en la mejilla y sigue su camino hacia los salones de tercero.

- Hola bombón, veo que por fin llegas - El chico se acerca a la rubia, pero ella se mueve hacia atrás, para

Evitar cualquier contacto con él - ¿ bombón que pasa? - El chico trata de acercase a ella pero de nuevo ella

Lo evita - ¿ No será que estas celosa? - Se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro del chico

- Claro que no - Contesta Serena, con cierto rubor en sus melillas

- Te pusiste celosa bombón, no pensé que te importara tanto, pero tu sabes...

- Claro que no, A MI NO ME IMPORTA NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO - La joven había

comenzado a gritar sin que se diera cuenta, rápidamente sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, cuando

levanto la vista pudo ver que seiya la miraba, en sus ojos se notaba un gran dolor, en ese momento él

Maestro llego y todos entraron y tomaron asiento.

Las clases transcurrieron pero Serena no podía concentrarse, como había podido decirle esas cosas a Seiya, se sentía muy mal, en una ocasión volteo a ver a seiya, pero este no la miraba y le sonreía como siempre sino que tenia la mira fija en el pizarron, se veía molesto y desilusionado de ella, y realmente no podía culparlo, era una tonta como podía haberle dicho eso, cuando el era la persona por la que mas se preocupaba en el mundo.

Debía arreglarlo, le diría la verdad, le ofrecería un a disculpa y... La campana anuncio el inicio del almuerzo, sus compañeros salieron del salón, rápidamente guardo sus cosas y tomo su almuerzo, se dirigió a la puerta, sus amigos la esperaban, pero seiya no estaba con ellos, todos se dirigieron al patio, pero ella tenia que hablar con el.

- Yaten, tu sabes a donde fue seiya - Le pregunto al joven de ojos verdes

- No lo sé, creo que quiere estar solo - Contesto el chico mientras se marchaba con los demás

- En un momento los alcanzo es que olvide algo - Les grito a sus amigos mientras se marchaba corriendo

Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela - ¿ Donde estas seiya?-Pensó en donde buscar, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, donde?, Entonces lo recordó el lugar favorito de seiya, rápidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Los fuertes rayos del sol lastimaron su vista cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea, era el lugar favorito de seiya, rápidamente lo busco, estaba parado cerca de la barandilla sus brazos estaban recargados en esta y su mirada se encontraba en el profundo cielo, el viento movía su largo cabello, y un ambiente de melancolía rodeaba al chico, y ella era la única culpable. Lentamente se acerco al joven, se coloco detrás y le dijo:

- Por que desapareciste, estaba preocupada por ti

- Desde cuando te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme - Respondió el chico sin voltear a verla

- Yo... Siento lo que paso hace rato seiya, la verdad es que...

- Dijiste lo que sentías Serena, esta bien, realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no soy nadie en tu

vida - Volteo a verla, en sus ojos serena pudo observar el dolor que le había causado a seiya con esas

palabras, y ahora él la lastimaba a ella sin saberlo...

- Seiya, la verdad es que... yo me preocupo mucho por ti, a mí me importas mucho seiya, por que tu...

- ¿Por que?

- Por que... tú eres... para mí... eres la persona que...

No sabia como decirlo, en realidad aun no estaba segura que era el momento de decirlo, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo intenso, bajo la mirada al piso, como decírselo... De repente sintió que unas suaves manos rodeaban su cintura, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de seiya, esa mirada profunda de la cual se había enamorado, estaba tan cerca de sus labios que...

- Por que somos amigos, ¿Verdad? - El chico sonrió mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo

- Si - Contesto ella - ¿Entonces me perdonas?

- Claro, serena

- Podrías hacerme un favor, seiya - La chica se acerco mas al rostro del chico que comenzó a sonrojarse

- Si, lo que sea

- Podrías decirme bombón de nuevo

- Claro, pero pensé que odiabas que te digiera as

- Si, pero es que me gusta - La joven de cabellos sonrió y se acerco a seiya y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Como tu digas bombón

Serena se separo de seiya y se acerco a la puerta

- Vamos seiya, o nos perderemos la hora del almuerzo

- Baja tu, yo me quedare un rato aqu

- ¿Aun estas enojado conmigo? - Pregunto la rubia mientras ponía ojos de borrego a medio morir

- No bombón, no es eso - Se acerco rápidamente a serena y la abrazo

- Entonces que es - La cuestiono la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de seiya

- Es que - el joven de cabellos negros se sonrojo al sentir el calor de su bombón - Se me olvido el almuerzo

- ¡Queee!- La chica se separo de seiya y lo miro muy extrañado - Pero podrías tomar un poco del almuerzo de

todos

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, así que baja, bombón o te quedaras sin comer, yo estaré bien

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro, anda baja, nos veremos en el salón

- De acuerdo - La chica se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, así que en verdad le importaba a su bombón, que feliz se sentía, ahora lucharía por su amor, de repente el sonido de una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- ¿Vas a venir o no?

Seiya volteo y miro a su bombón sentada en el suelo a la sombra del otro edificio había sacado su almuerzo y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que seria una buena idea compartir mi almuerzo - La chica se sonrojo un poco y le dio unas

palmaditas al suelo invitando a seiya a que se sentara a su lado - Será como un picnic solo para nosotros,

¿No te parece una buena idea?

- Claro - Seiya se sentó al lado de la rubia y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Serena, comenzó a darle a seiya de comer en la boca, al principio este se sintió un poco extraño, pero realmente le encantaba que su bombón lo consintiera así, era como si fueran novios... las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, solo de pensar en que esa hermosa chica fuera su novia...

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto la chica, mientras tomaba algo de comida para ella

- Nada, solo que... - Su semblante se volvió mas serio de repente - ¿bombón, tienes novio?

- No, por que - La chica dice estas palabras sin pensarlo, sin embargo vuelve a tener la sensación de que

olvida algo, pero en su corazón no hay nadie, solo cierto joven de cabello largo y negro con unos

Hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el espacio.

- Eso quiere decir que aun tengo una oportunidad - Contesto el chico mientras la miraba directo a los ojos,

esos ojos en los cuales él podía perderse...

- No sé que estas hablando - Le contesto la chica mientras se ponía toda roja, y le daba de nuevo de comer...

Notas de Amynaoko: Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review, me dieron muchos animos para seguir la historia, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, trate de hacerlo romantico para compensar lo del primer capitulo.

Realmente tenia planeado subir este capitulo desde el domingo, pero la computadora me lo borro todo y tuve que volver a empezar, proximo capitulo, tal vez para el martes, si es que me inspiro, pero como el viernes es mi cumpleaños, no se si me de tiempo, ademas tengo a I miss you pendiente, pero en fin les prometo que aun celebrando mi cumple me dare un tiempo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Muchas gracias a coris, Shary, elizabeth, Neo-gaby, Mine ,natalia kido y black lady por sus comentarios y regaños por haber matado a nuestro querido seiya, pero creanme tratare de compensarlas.

Muchas gracias a mine por leer mi fanfic Reencuentro, pero siento decirte que no tengo planeada ninguna continuacion, siempre fue una idea de un solo capitulo.

Bueno hasta la proxima....


	3. Revelaciones

"Una Vida Contigo 3 "

Revelaciones

Hola mis niñas me puse a escribir de madrugada y pude terminar este capitulo de una vida contigo que tanto me habian pedido, solo espero que no quieran matarme, pero como ya ven estoy actualizando mas rapido asi que tal vez para el lunes o martes puedad volver a subir otro capitulo.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermano Yue, que me dio parte de la idea, bueno a leer se ha dicho...

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente y el calor que desprendía había obligado a las personas a refugiarse en el fresco interior de sus casas o centros comerciales, sin embargo en las vacías calles podía observarse a una joven rubia correr a toda velocidad, continuamente volteaba para ver si alguien la seguía pero las calles continuaba desiertas, cuando pensó que había burlado a su perseguidor se detuvo un momento para tratar que el aire entrara correctamente a sus pulmones, recargo una mano en la pared mientras trataba que el dolor pasara.

De repente unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió como sus pies eran elevados del suelo, mientras que aquel hombre comenzaba a darle vueltas, vueltas, se estaba mareando…

- NO! Me rindo Seiya, para, me estoy mareando…

El joven se detuvo mientras que con un rápido movimiento la chica quedo fuertemente cargada en sus brazos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de terror en el rostro, sin embargo al sentir el cambio de posición abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observo fueron dos zafiros que la miraban cariñosamente.

El chico se sorprendió con lo bien que su bombón cabía en sus brazos era como si fueran uno solo, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro...

- Te gane – Exclamo triunfalmente el chico mientras depositadamente delicadamente a la joven de largos cabellos en el suelo.

- Si lo se – Suspiro resignadamente la chica mientras miraba el suelo

- Significa que…

- Que – La chica comenzó pero parecía ser una guerra interna con su propia mente, mientras el chico de cabello negro se reía.

- Que... SEIYA KOU ES EL CHICO MAS GUAPO DEL MUNDO – Grito la chica a todo lo que sus cansados pulmones le permitieron – CONTENTO – Exclamo Mientras comenzaba a caminar calle arriba.

- Vamos Bombón, no te enojes, además lo que dijiste era la verdad – Dijo el joven mientras alcanzaba a la chica.

La chica volteo mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, y le tendía su mano.

- Me acompañas a casa – Le pregunto mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Claro, será un placer bombón – Contesto el chico mientras tomaba su mano y ambos comenzaban el camino a la casa de Serena Tsukino.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ambos venían platicando de la escuela y su humor era muy bueno ya que ambos venían riendo, al llegar Seiya se inclino para despedirse, sin embargo serena, le indico que pasara.

- Quieres que pase? – Pregunto el joven confundido

- Mis padres y mi hermano salieron toda la tarde, y no me gusta estar sola, te gustaría acompañarme o tienes algún compromiso? – Pregunto nerviosa la joven

- Para mi bombón, nunca estaré demasiado ocupado – Contesto Seiya mientras le dedicaba una Hermosa sonrisa.

- Genial, entonces que te parece si comemos algo – Sonrió la joven mientras ambos entraban en la casa – Por que no vas a mi habitación en un momento llevare algo de comer.

El joven subió las escaleras sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía, no era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación, entro y se sentó en los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa, su mirada se poso en un portarretratos vació, frente a el, no sabia por que pero desde que lo había visto le producía el mismo sentimiento, odio y un profundo coraje, como si fuera algo que hubiera lastimado profundamente a su bombón.

Sin embargo su mente vago rápidamente al asunto que quería olvidar, la verdad…se atrevería a decírsela…si la quería tenia que decirle su secreto antes de confesarle su amor, pero tendría hoy el valor de hacerlo…

La puerta se abrió y Serena entro llevando una bandeja con te y pastelillos, que deposito suavemente en la mesa, y se sentó frente a Seiya.

Sirvió el te y ambos comieron pero Seiya se veía muy distinto, era como si le molestara algo, la joven busco la respuesta en su mirada, pero el joven eludió cualquier contacto a los ojos, el silencio se apodero de ellos y fue hasta el sonido de la porcelana quebró el silencio.

- Bombón, sabes yo… - Las palabras no salían, Seiya bajo la mirada a la mesa, y una suave caricia en su mano lo obligo a mirarla, ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Puedes Decirme lo que sea Seiya.

El joven asintió y se coloco al lado de la rubia, se acerco a su rostro y volvió a comenzar.

- Bombón, yo estaba buscando la oportunidad para decirte…promete que pondrás atención.

- Si

- Sabes yo – El joven se acerco mas al rostro de la chica al tiempo que metía la mano dentro de su abrigo y tomaba algo – Bueno yo … - El joven se separo rápidamente de ella y saco su mano del abrigo al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano, bombón, Mis hermanos y yo no somos como las demás personas, tenemos algo diferente – Serena quiso decir algo pero Seiya le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara seguir - Tal vez no me creas pero nosotros venimos de un planeta muy lejano, estamos buscando nuestro destino, pensamos que éramos felices, pero no, solo aquí hemos encontrado la felicidad, sabes un cierto numero de personas poseen Semillas Estelares, que son..Bueno son, sirven para defender a tu planeta de los enemigos, yo tengo el poder de una estrellas fugaz, por eso tengo esto – Le mostró el objeto que había sacado de su abrigo, un dije con forma de estrella y un triangulo detrás como si fuera la cola de una estrella fugaz – Esto me permite transformarme en un guerrero, así puedo defender a aquellos que amo, me crees? – El chico miro a su bombón, sus ojos mostraban una profunda sorpresa y fue entonces cuando el chico decidió darle una prueba – Ahora lo veras.

Se levanto y sujeto el medallón sobre su cabeza, un resplandor dorado lo envolvió y en un instante Seiya Kou desapareció, y al instante apareció un caballero con armadura plateada en esta los reflejos eran dorados y el medallón estaba ahora en la empuñadura de su espada, una capa plateada se cubría elegantemente sus hombros y tenia unas largas botas negras, el cabello negro era el mismo y aun estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo, el chico se volteo lentamente mientras veía a su bombón, ella mostraba un rostro de sorpresa pero ciertamente no era miedo como el esperaba, incluso pudo ver una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

- Que piensas – Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella

- Pues que… te ves muy guapo - Contesto ella con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

- No estas sorprendida – pregunto asombrado Seiya.

- Tal vez sino conociera a otras guerreras lo estaría, pero, creo que si tu me has revelado tu secreto es justo que yo haga lo mismo.

Se alejo un poco del chico mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño cristal, sin embargo no podía ser…los ojos de Seiya se abrieron totalmente, era ella, su bombón Era ELLA…

La chica se concentro y un resplandor plateado la envolvió, era tanta la cantidad de luz que desprendía que tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos pero la luz era a la vez tan calida que no lo hizo, pudo observar como las ropas de su bombón se convertían en un hermoso vestido plateado, su rubio cabello se soltó y pudo observar el largo de su cabello, era tan largo que casi tocaba el suelo y una luna creciente apareció en su frente, el símbolo de la familia Real de la Luna.

El resplandor disminuyo un poco, la princesa abrió sus ojos rebelando ese hermoso color azul del cual el se había enamorado, entonces sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía, y cuando pudo entender eso, se hallaba lejos de la tierra, volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que veía la tierra, detrás se encontraba un hermoso palacio blanco y al frente de el se encontraba la ama de todo eso.

Dueña del Cristal de Plata, heredera del Reino de la Luna, Luz de la esperanza, su bombón era la Princesa de la Luna.

Rápidamente se arrodilló ante ella, miro su resplandeciente figura por un instante antes de posarla de nuevo en el hermoso mármol del piso.

_Se había enamorado de una Diosa. Y eso solo significaba la Muerte._

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Bueno se lo que estan pensado, en verdad el capitulo era mas largo pero un amigo me dijo que le metiera suspenso asi que lo deje asi, bueno plase dejen review, y le prometo actualizar mas rapido, gracias a todos los que dejan review, le prometo que los contestare la proxima vez,bueno hasta la proxima. 


	4. El Reino de la Luna

_Hola mis niñas, siento haberme tardado pero no se me ocurria nada cursi que poner, asi que por eso me tarde, bueno este es el cpitulo mas largo que he escrito asi que espero que lo disfruten, tal vez al principio este un poco aburrido, pero creanme mejora,jeje_

_Como siempre le dedico este capitulo a mi hermano Yue, que me dio animos para escribir y queq ueria ver algo del castillo de la luna._

_Bueno a leer se ha dicho..._

_

* * *

_

_Seiya, _

_La próxima vez resucitaremos en el mismo planeta _

_Y seremos felices al fin... _

_Estoy segura de que volveremos a _

_Encontrarnos en otra vida... _

_Seguro que... _

_Nos enamoraremos el uno del otro._

* * *

"El reino de la Luna"

El viento movía lentamente las hojas de los árboles en una suave danza que significaba la vida en el planeta tierra, sin embargo en el profundo espacio no había viento, solo el silencio que rodeaba las ruinas del antiguo reino de la luna.

Y en el centro de ese olvidado reino se encontraba el resplandeciente palacio del milenio de plata, y frente a el, la ultima heredera de ese reino.

Aunque no existía el viento en el espacio el guerrero pudo sentir una ligera brisa, esta le hizo levantar la mirada y volvió a observar la delicada figura de la princesa de la Luna.

Su largo cabello se movía delicadamente con esa extraña brisa, y al igual que la Luna su vestido era de color plateado mientras que sus ojos eran como el reflejo de la tierra que estaba a sus espaldas.

El guerrero volvió a mirar el suelo, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de saber que su bombón era una princesa.

Ella miro al joven con ternura, ahora era el momento…

- Seiya – La joven lo llamo pero este seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo – Seiya – Volvió a llamar, pero el joven aun seguía sin responder.

La Joven se acerco hasta el guerrero y se coloco de rodillas frente a el, obligándolo a verla a los ojos, le sonrió dulcemente y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

El joven se puso de pie, y ayudo a la rubia a hacerlo también, el contacto con su mano provoco que sintiera un pequeño escalofrió recorriéndole toda la espalda, y cuando la princesa volvió a sonreírle sintió que todos sus sueños habían desaparecido, no podía esperar que una princesa como ella se fijarse en un simple guerrero, ella merecía un príncipe y el no lo era…

La joven lo guió hacia el castillo, y el pudo observar que cuando la princesa pasaba por los jardines estos cobraban vida, las flores parecían revivir y cada lugar por el que pasaban parecía brillar de nuevo.

Recorrieron largos pasillos con retratos de hermosas mujeres, todas aquellas parecían sonreírle cuando pasaba a su lado, la joven no le dijo nada solo seguía tomándole la mano y lo guiaba a través de largos corredores. Finalmente llegaron a unas hermosas puertas dobles, estas eran de color blanco y tenían grabado el emblema de la familia de la luna, cuando se acercaron a ellas se abrieron solas, y vio una hermosa habitación, era circular y tenia varias escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba del castillo, era la habitación mas hermosa de ese castillo, por lo que supuso debía ser la sala del trono, sin embargo la princesa lo siguió guiando a través de esa sala, y entraron a un pequeño balcón en el centro de la misma, en este se podía ver la tierra, parecía una gran esfera azul, sin embargo la princesa no se detuvo a observar la belleza de la tierra sino que bajaron por una escalera y comenzaron a pasear por los jardines, las flores que rodeaban este eran de color plata, y producían pequeños destellos de color dorado, al final de ese jardín se podía ver un pequeño mirador, tenia una banca y a su alrededor se oía el sonido de agua cayendo, la tierra parecía bañar con su luz ese lugar, y las estrellas brillaban con mas intensidad.

La joven de largos cabellos soltó la mano de Seiya y se sentó en la banca, ahí podía admirar la belleza de la luna y el resplandor de la tierra.

Seiya se quedo petrificado, no sabia que hacer, no se sentía capaza de decir algo y además no estaba seguro de soportar que ella le digiera algo.

- Es hermosa, verdad Seiya? – Dijo finalmente la chica con la mirada fija en la tierra.

- Yo…

- Sabes yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa de las luna, ella murió hace mucho tiempo en una pelea contra la oscuridad.

- Si lo se – Contesto Seiya mientras se acercaba mas a la princesa que permanecía sentada – Esa es una historia que es conocida en todo el universo.

- Si, es muy conocida su historia… - La mirada de la chica se poso en las flores plateadas – Pero yo no sirvo de nada, soy una inútil, yo …no soy una verdadera princesa… - Su voz tembló y no pudo continuar al tiempo que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Seiya vio la figura de su Bombón y por primera vez vio el temor reflejado en su rostro, era como si no pudiera con esa gran responsabilidad, como si fuera una carga demasiado grande.

Se acerco mas a su rostro y delicadamente beso la lagrima que se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla de la joven, esta se sorprendió por la actitud del joven y se sonrojo al tiempo que el joven se separaba un poco de ella, quedando muy cerca de su nariz.

- He viajado por todo el universo y no hay una sola princesa que se pueda comparar contigo…Para mi...Eres la única.

- Seiya… yo…

El joven de cabello negro se separo de ella y se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo la mano delicadamente.

La rubia entendió que el quería que siguiera hablando, suspiro y continuo.

- Bueno… Yo no soy una guerrera, no puedo transformarme en Sailor, así que no puedo ayudar a mis amigas a defender a la Tierra, eso ha hecho de que ellas se preocupen demasiado por mí, yo quisiera poder pelear con ellas, y así no me sentiría un estorbo.

- Tú no eres un estorbo, si no te puedes transformar indica que no hay peligro, la transformación de una princesa en guerrera indica el inicio de grandes peleas, así que si no puedes trasformarte solo significa que las peleas se acabaran pronto.

- Seiya, de verdad crees eso – pregunto la joven mientras le tomaba la mano con más fuerza y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Claro – Contesto el joven mientras veía a Serena a los ojos y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

La Joven de largos cabellos tomo con más fuerza la mano de Seiya y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Cuando Sonríes te ves mas bonita – Seiya se acerco a Serena y toco su nariz provocando que la chica se sonrojara y comenzara a reír.

- Gracias, Seiya

- No es nada, bombón – Contesto el joven mientras se sentaba en el piso – Ahora dime, tus amigas son tus guerreras, Verdad? – Pregunto el Joven

- Si, ellas son mis guardianas y mis amigas.

- También Tenou? – Pregunto el joven con una expresión de horror

- Si, ella También, por que?

- No olvídalo, pero ahora ya lo comprendo todo – Respondió Seiya mientras su mirada se posaba en la enorme bola azul que tenían enfrente.

- A que te refieres – pregunto la joven

- Que ahora comprendo por que hay un resplandor tan extraño a tu alrededor.

- Seiya… yo…

- No digas nada – El joven cubrió con uno de sus dedos los labios de serena – Solo déjame grabar este momento en mi corazón, no quiero olvidarlo, yo tengo algo que confesarte…

El joven se levanto y se acerco a uno de las columnas en donde podía ver claramente el palacio, yo…Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, sentía deseos de tomarla en brazos y llevársela lejos, en donde nadie los encontrar, ni siquiera la luz de la Luna, sin embargo tenia que ser valiente, suspiro y se acerco de nuevo a la princesa, se paro frente a ella y dijo:

- No puedo ocultar más este sentimiento… Yo…Te amo.

- Seiya...yo...

- No digas nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, yo se que no puedes corresponderme así que solo… - El joven bajo su mirada al suelo y sentía como las lagrimas luchaban desesperadamente por salir.

- Tonto

Seiya levanto la mirada y vio que su bombón se había puesto de pie, esa extraña brisa apareció más fuerte y movió suavemente el largo cabello de la Princesa de la Luna, ella lo aparto de su cara y Seiya vio como su largo vestido se arremolinaba, se veia tan hermosa que el saber que no podía estar con ella le causaba un gran dolor.

La rubia se acercaba a el, lo envolvió en un abrazo y el aspiro el perfume de sus cabellos, poco después con una de sus manos comenzó a despeinar su cabello.

– Tonto, que no te has dado cuenta que yo también estoy enamorada de ti

La brisa los envolvió a ambos, Seiya aun escuchaba las palabras de su bombón, como era posible que ella se enamorara de un simple guerrero como el?

- Pero es imposible… tu eres una princesa y yo solo soy un guerrero, tu…

Serena se separo un poco de Seiya y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yo me enamore de Seiya, no importa que pase yo siempre estaré enamorada de Seiya – Sonrió mientras se acercaba mas al chico de cabellos negros.

Seiya tomo la cintura de la chica mientras se acercaba mas a sus labios y le susurro al oído – Y yo te amare por siempre, siempre estaré contigo.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y juntaron sus labios, saboreando el momento, mientras sus corazones estallaban de gozo al encontrar a la persona amada.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso, pero en sus ojos mostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora estaban juntos y nadie los separaría, solo la Muerte podría hacerlo.

Después de pasear nuevamente por la Luna, y esta vez observando la belleza de cada cosa regresaron a la tierra, y antes de que el sol se ocultara salieron a pasear al parquee tomados de la mano y dándose pequeños besos en cuanto creían haber olvidado el sabor del otro.

Caminaron hacia el mirador del parque y observaron la salida de la luna. Seiya aun no podría creer que apenas hacia una hora el hubiera estado ahí, y menos que la Princesa le correspondiera en sentimientos, la luz de la Luna parecía mas brillante, y su resplandor envolvía a su hija mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de Seiya.

El se separo un poco de Serena y su rostro adquiero un color rojo intenso, y la miro directamente a los ojos

- Bombón, quiero decirte algo

- Si Seiya, que es – Contesto la chica mientras le sonreía.

- Quieres… ser mi novia – Pregunto el joven de cabellos negros mientas miraba fijamente los ojos de la rubia.

- Claro que si, Seiya – La joven se lanzo a brazos de su amado mientras este la envolvía en un abrazo, y la acercaba a sus labios fundiéndose en un beso a la luz de la Luna.

- Quieres ir a cenar bombón?

- Claro – Respondió la Joven mientras le daba un beso a su novio y se adelanto mientras corría un poco.

El joven guerrero la vio, la luz de la Luna se volvía cada vez mas intensa y la rodeaba. Esa luz intensa solo puede existir para iluminar a una diosa. Ella era una diosa y ella lo amaba.

- Vamos Seiya – La chica lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo, el se paro de repente y la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te amo, lo sabes

- Lo se, y yo también de amo – Contesto la rubia mientras se tomaba el brazo de Seiya y se dirigían al restaurante.

La joven de largos cabellos sintió que su felicidad estaba completa, pero la felicidad no es eterna y la luz de las estrellas se apaga aun cuando con esto la Luna pierda su resplandor.

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko:Espero que les haiga gustado, muchas gracias a aquellos que leen mis fics, tanto los que dejan review como los que no. Quiero decirles que apartir del siguiente capitulo las cosas van a ir mas rapido, y observen los detalles por que las cosas no son lo que parecen, jeje, no les pienso decir mas, pero he dejado muchas pistas en este capitulo.

Muchas gracias a ady, eliz, shary,seshyiak, y neo gby por sus reviews, ahh padfoot te dije que ya iba a actualizar....

Bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamara " Invierno en Nueva York " y les prometo que sera MUY interesante, jeje

Hasta la proxima....


	5. Invierno en Nueva York

Una Vida Contigo 5

"Invierno en Nueva York"

El calor que la envolvía era acogedor así que la rubia no tenia deseos de despertar, se movió delicadamente y sintió como la delgada sabana que cubría su cuerpo se caía, siendo invadida por el frió de la mañana.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sentía los tibios rayos del sol intentando despertarla los apretó mas tratando de volver a encontrar ese hermoso sueño.

La blanca sabana se había deslizado demasiado y sentía el crudo invierno de la ciudad, estiro un poco la mano y trato de cubrirse de nuevo, pero la sabana aun estaba lejos, se estiro un poco mas...Aun no la alcanzaba…Abrió los ojos y encontró a su Novio sonriéndole con la sabana en sus brazos.

- Seiya! Deseas que me enferme

- Buenos días mi precioso Bombón – El joven se acerco y beso la frente de su novia.

- Entonces por que me quitas eso? Sabes que aquí hace mucho frió! – Contesto la rubia mientras intentaba tomarla

- Lo se, pero eso jovencita debió haberlo pensado antes de dormirse en ese estado – El Joven levanto su brazo y la rubia ya no pudo alcanzarla, poniendo un enternecedor puchero en su rostro.

- Mmm, eso debería reclamárselo al sujeto que me dejo así, No, Joven Kou?

Su rostro adquirió un intenso color carmesí e invadió todo su cuerpo, soltó la sabana y la joven princesa pudo cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

Seiya Kou se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, pudo observar la suave y blanca nieve caer, y las personas que caminaban bajo ella apuradas por escapar de ese frió intenso que en ocasiones parecía congelar el alma.

Miro a la cama y vio a su precioso bombón tratando de volver a dormirse enredando todo su cuerpo en la blanca sabana.

Era Hermosa.

Era su princesa.

Hacia mas de 4 años que eran novios.

Y aunque no todo era un cuento de hadas, siempre habían podido superar los obstáculos. Al principio sus amigas y guardianas habían tomado con recelo su relación, es especial la fuerte y sobreprotectora guerrera de Urano, sin embargo el tiempo y el amor que le tenia a la pequeña princesa de la luna, la había convencido de que nadie en ese mundo la amaría mas que EL.

Ahora a sus 20 años la vida se abría ante ellos, mostrándole las delicias de una Vida juntos. En Ese instante se encontraban el la hermosa y excitante ciudad de Nueva York, El viendo propuestas para su segundo álbum, Ella visitando a su editor para afinar lo detalles de la traducción de su Tercer libro.

El un Famoso Cantante.

Ella un Celebre Escritora.

Ella una Princesa, El su Guardián.

Ambos Amantes y Amigos.

Su Vínculo era mas profundo que su vida misma.

Volvió a mirar a su Conejo que parecía haber vuelto a dormir y casi entre dientes

Murmuro.

- Veo que no quieres desayunar, entonces creo que me llevare esta bandeja con

Deliciosos hot cakes y me los comeré yo solo.

Una suave mano impidió que tocara la bandeja del desayuno.

- Vamos Sei-chan, no puedo permitir que desayunes tu solo, así que te acompañare – La rubia tomaba un bocado.

- Ese es mi Conejo – Sonrió el joven de cabellos negros mientras besaba los dulces labios de su novia.

La miel los hacia irresistibles, no podía dejar de saborearlos y en un momento el desayuno fue lo menos importante.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del sol luchaban entre las pesadas nubes para iluminar un poco las abarrotadas calles de la Gran Manzana, y entre empujones Seiya y Serena disfrutaban de la caminata.

Ya habían terminado con sus compromisos de trabajo y solo tenían este día para pasear ya que mañana a primera hora salían rumbo a Japón, así que disfrutarían su único día libre al máximo.

Los rascacielos, la estatua de la libertad, todos eran lugares maravillosos, caminar en Central Park, recorrer Wall Street y arrastras a Seiya por todas las tiendas en busca de la ultima moda Americana. Sin olvidar los regalos para sus amigos.

La tarde caía cuando cenaron en un pequeño restaurante de Pizzas, la tarde había pasado en trivialidades, tal y como cuando eran estudiantes.

- Bien supongo que ya nos vamos al hotel, no Seiya? – Pregunto Serena al salir del lugar.

- No, hay un lugar especial al que quiero que vallamos antes Bombón. – Le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

El frió de la noche comenzaba a aparecer y aunque no tenia miedo al lado de Seiya, un inquietante nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago, era un presentimiento...Algo iba a pasar…

La joven estrella sintió su miedo y la abrazo para tranquilizarla, y le susurro en un beso que todo estaría bien y el siempre la cuidaría.

Las impresionantes luces de un rascacielos cegaron su vista y a la sombra de este se encontraba el árbol de navidad mas hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, rodeado con suaves luces de colores y esferas plateadas. Y aun mas impresionante la hermosa pista de patinaje que tenia.

Observo como el suave hielo era rozado por las cuchillas de los patinadores, y que estos se danzaban con la música que solo existía en sus mentes.

Entraron a la pista y recordó esos días en la luna en donde patinar era todo para ella, las competencias con Júpiter, los suaves giros y sentir la nieve caer sobre su cabeza.

Le dio algunas vueltas a la pista e inclino su cuerpo realizando un pequeño giro, sus manos y pies conocían bien esa rutina y la ejecutaban sin pensarla, los giros, los saltos,

Todo era parte de una memoria. Escucho los aplausos de las personas y sintió como las mejillas se tornaban un poco rosadas, vio a su querido Seiya sonriéndole orgulloso.

El se acerco a ella y comenzaron a patinar juntos, el la tomaba de la cintura y sentía que sus cuerpos eran perfectos, embonaban a la perfección, no necesitaba decir nada, el silencio era la clara muestra que solo el era necesario para seguir viva.

Ya no concebía la vida sin su estrella. Este tiempo solo le había hecho ver que su decisión había sido la correcta. Seiya susurraba palabras en su oído pero no eran necesario escucharlas, su corazón sabía claramente lo que decía, y cuando freno ligeramente el suave roce de sus labios era todo lo que necesitaba, Se aferro más a el y le pregunto:

- Seiya, tu crees que nuestra felicidad será eterna, dime ahora seremos felices para siempre?

El chico la alejo un poco y contemplo sus ojos por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, observo sus suaves cabellos dorados que caían suavemente por su frente, sus delicadas facciones y la pálida piel, los exquisitos labios… ella era todo…miro la expresión de miedo que tenia en el rostro. Sonrió internamente realmente ella pensaba que un amor prohibido como ese, tendría futuro, Realmente ella deseaba estar con el para siempre o acaso el seria suficiente para su dulce bombón.

- La felicidad no es eterna – El joven la miro detenidamente mientras ella parecía no comprender – La vida de los humanos ha sido llenada por tristezas y lagrimas, la felicidad es tan solo un instante en toda una vida de dolor. Es nuestro deber prolongar ese instante tanto como nuestra propia vida.

El joven miro detenidamente el profundo cielo salpicado con brillantes estrellas. La vida era tan solo un instante, pero a su lado la vida parecía eterna. A su lado ya no habría lágrimas,

A_l menos no en esta vida_.

Regreso la vista al delicado ángel que tenia enfrente y si antes había tenido dudas estas se habían despejado.

Poso suavemente una de sus rodillas en el frió hielo y saco de entre su abrigo una hermosa cajita de color plata, la abrió cuidadosamente dejando ver el contenido. Un delicado anillo de oro blanco con una luna creciente y en el centro de la luna una estrella.

- Dime…Serena Tsukino...Te…te...Te Gustaría compartir un instante de felicidad a mi lado.

La chica contemplo atónita la escena que se desarrollo antes sus ojos, y mientras las palabras de Seiya retumbaban en su cabeza suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Cualquiera que mirara esa escena podría decir que seria la postal perfecta para Nueva York. Una joven pareja de enamorados frente al reto de construir un hogar basado en el amor. El arrodillado frente a su ángel de cabellos dorados, ofreciéndole su corazón en forma de un brillante anillo, ella sonriéndole a su príncipe mientras suaves lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Siendo el cuadro completado perfectamente con las luces de la ciudad que brillaban intensamente contrastando con el oscuro cielo estrellado y envuelto totalmente en la blanca nieve que lo cubría todo.

- Sei-Chan…. La princesa no podía hablar las tibias lágrimas detenían sus palabras en la garganta así que se arrojo a los brazos de Seiya, ambos cayeron al suelo, y ella busco sus labios, mientras los aplausos de los asistentes parecieron regresarlos a la realidad.

Seiya la levanto cuidadosamente y con delicadeza le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso, rodeados de nieve y luces.

_En ese momento la felicidad parecía eterna…_

_Como hubiera querido que siguiera así…_

_Pero…_

_La felicidad NO es eterna…_

_Verdad?_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Hola a todas, Primero gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que dejar reviews y me dan animos para terminar con esta historia. Segundo lamento, mucho no haber actualizado en muchoo tiempo...pero realmente no habia tenido nada de inspiracion, y ni siquiera bajo amenazas pude actulizar..lo siento paddy.

Espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia, y tal ves su opinion que prefieren..una boda tradicional en japon..o una loca y estraña boda en nueva york? opinen, de nuevo gracias a paddy que dio esa idea.

oki, agradecimientos:

Shary: Mujer estamos a mano..ambas nos hacemos sufrir..me encantan tus fics, y despues de mucho puedo actualizar, lo se sei-chan es super tierno, no? espero que te guste este capitulo, trate de poner lo que habia pasado con ellos desde el ultimo capitulo, y con respecto a que les va a pasar a sei..no prometo nada...

Padfoot-kou : ..No pienso contestar a eso.por todo lo demas gracias por tu apoyo y las ideas que me das..por lo demas los otros fics van bien...pronto mas sorpresas paddy...

Neo-gaby: ahh, gracias por tus comentarios, y si aun queda muchos obstaculos para encontrar la felicidad..mas pistas en este capitulo.

Seshyiak:gracias por tus lindos comentarios, espero que te guste este capitulo...

daniela,Luna, edith y Clau09 : Les agradesco mucho sus comentarios acerca de la historia, y de esta hermosa pareja..sin embargo no les prometo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, escuela y eternos bloqueos son mi problema..sin embargo lo intentare...

Gracias de nuevo a todos..creo que le quedan al menos 3 o 4 capitulos a esta historia...y mas proyectos estan en camino...no pregunten por let me be with you...

Amynaoko...


	6. Fotografias

Los siento!!!! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ya un año desde la ultima vez, lo siento pero este capitulo no queria estar...gracias a todas las que me dejan review tengan la tranquilidad de que terminare cada una de mis historias, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo capitulos de todas las que tenia pendientes, al parecer mi musa regreso, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto...Otousan!!! gracias por obligarme a seguir escribiendo y aguantar todas mis locas ideas...te quiero mucho y este capitulo de lo dedico, gracias por todo Paddy...

* * *

Una vida contigo 6

"Fotografías"

Cuando caminaba por el largo corredor de la casa, no hacia más que recordar claramente aquellos momentos de felicidad. Miro las fotografías que adornaban el corredor y vio con detenimiento las fotos de su juventud, sus amigas le sonreían desde esos pedazos de su pasado y aunque el tiempo había pasado y la separación entre ellas se había dado por cuestiones de trabajo y familia, sabia muy bien que ellas la extrañaban tanto como ella.

Recorrió el plateado marco y disfruto de ver el rostro sonriente de su estrella que le sonreía desde la otra vida.

Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo, ahora ambos tenían ya 9 años de casados, y en ocasiones parecía como si aun fueran novios.

_El nunca dejaría de sorprenderla._

_A sus ojos ella siempre seria Bombón… _

Hacia mucho tiempo que el futuro dejo de verse atemorizante, ya no tenía miedo. Estaba segura de sus decisiones y si le dieran a escoger estaba segura que las volvería a tomar.

El oscuro pasillo de la casa era su lugar favorito, Seiya se había empeñado en tener una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y esta casa era su refugio, cuando se terminaba de recorrer el pasillo lleno de recuerdo familiares el resplandor del patio bañado en luz era tranquilizante.

Y ese era su lugar favorito. Allí entre fotografías de su Boda, se encontraba la mas importante de todas, aquel momento que marco su vida, el momento en que supo que sin el no podría vivir mas.

Un sencillo marco de madera protegía su recuerdo más valioso.

----------------------Recuerdo-------------------------------------------------

Los copos de nieve seguían estrellándose en su rostro, y por alguna razón Seiya seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras corrían por las calles de Nueva York. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír tontamente mientras su mirada cada segundo se dirigía al anillo que portaba desde algunos instantes.

Seiya había decidido que al ser el ultimo instante en esta ciudad debían celebrarlo en grande, y aunque dudaba que el supiera adonde iba se dejaba llevar, confiando en el.

_Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le encantaba correr a su lado._

_Era como si huyeran._

Siguieron corriendo entre la multitud, perdiéndose en el mar de gente que se alejaba del frió.

Serena estaba a punto de reclamar el frió que comenzaba a calarle los huesos cuando el movimiento de seiya le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y se vio atrapada en sus brazos. Miro a su Novio que tenia la mirada fija y sus ojos brillaban con la locura de sus ideas.

La rubia miro aquello que parecía incitar las locuras del chico cuando ella misma quedo atrapada en esas mismas fantasías, aferrándose al brazo de seiya.

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba una pequeña iglesia, estaba completamente oscura a excepción del interior que brillaba pálidamente, la luz de la luna la bañaba dándole ese inusual resplandor que los atrajo sin saberlo. Sin decir nada ambos se tomaron de la mano y cruzaron la calle, cruzando tímidamente el portal, se tomaron más fuertes de la mano con las mejillas rojas al imaginarse su propia boda de esa manera.

La iglesia estaba repleta con miles de velas blancas y algunos trozos de tela blanca, la ceremonia al parecer había terminado hace mucho por que algunas velas comenzaban a extinguirse siendo cada vez más pálido el resplandor. Seiya sonrió ampliamente cuando le señalo hacia arriba y entonces ella supo por que estaban ahí.

El techo estaba salpicado de miles de estrellas, el suave viento de la noche se mezclaba con los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo, la pálida luz de la luna se mezclaba con la de las velas, era simplemente perfecto.

Ella se recargo en su brazo y se dejo llevar con el calido sentimiento que nacía en su corazón, buscando la pregunta a la respuesta que su Madre le daba al guiarlos a ese lugar. El sintió su cambio y la abrazo mas fuerte tratando de quitarle el frió que comenzaba a extenderse.

- Es hermoso, no?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para conocer al dueño de la voz, y serena se sorprendió al encontrarse a una joven de casi su edad, tenia el cabello pelirrojo, llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve, aun llevaba el velo puesto y la delicada tiara en su cabeza hacia que luciera exactamente igual que una princesa. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello negro vistiendo un traje, abrazaba a su joven esposa y les sonreía.

- Si, es hermoso – Dijo Seiya

Los jóvenes sonrieron, y por un momento ambas parejas se quedaron sumidas en el silencio de la noche, en el silencio de su propio mundo.

Seiya se aferro mas a su Luz, tratando de contestarle las silenciosas preguntas, tratando de demostrarle que el viajaría al mismo infierno solo por estar a su lado. Ella le tomo la mano suavemente respondiéndole sin palabras _"Y yo te alcanzaría"_

Ambos se sonrieron sabiendo que las palabras en ellos ya eran innecesarias, la joven pareja les sonreía mientras se dejaban cubrir por la nieve que continuaba cayendo.

La rubia miro a la joven Novia y le sonrió, sintiendo dentro de ella la lucha de dos fuerzas opuestas, le deseaba todo la felicidad pero al mismo tiempo le tenía envidia al saber que vestía un hermoso vestido y se había casado bajo ese hermoso cielo.

- Felicidades por su boda, debe de haber sido una ceremonia hermosa

- Gracias - Sonrió la pelirroja – Este lugar es muy especial para nosotros, aquí nos conocimos.

- De verdad es hermoso, las velas, la nieve, todo es perfecto – Seiya contemplaba los alrededores de la pequeña iglesia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que así no era, pero pronto será demolida para construir una iglesia mas grande, así que decidimos arreglar un poco la iglesia y hacer la boda aunque no hubiera techo – El Novio abrazo a su esposa mientras le besaba.

- Es una lastima – Murmuro la rubia mientras se acercaba al centro de la iglesia – Me habría encantado casarme aquí, tal y como esta ahora es perfecta.

- Y entonces por que no se casan

Ambas parejas observaron la silueta que surgía de la oscuridad, el padre que hacia un rato había oficiado la misa se dirigía a ellos con una gran sonrisa, extendiéndoles los brazos, invitándolos a cometer esa locura.

Ambos miraron al joven matrimonio frente a ellos, ambos sonreían y por un instante Seiya comprendió el motivo del por que estaban ahí.

Tomo de los hombros a su Princesa y le sonrió con la promesa de una vida juntos, ella solo tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el altar. La joven le dio su propio ramo a Serena, y ella le sonrió cuando se coloco a su lado, Seiya intercambio una mirada cómplice con el novio al tiempo de que el le palmeaba la espalda y se ponía a su lado.

El viento suave traía mas copos de nieve, que caían lentamente, llenado sus abrigos, pero nadie dijo nada, el sacerdote continuo con las palabras, ellos se sujetaban fuertemente de la mano, y por un instante eso era suficiente, no necesitaban a nadie mas, solo ellos y la luna eran testigos de su profundo amor.

Cuando Seiya la beso, la joven no reprimió las lagrimas que caían suavemente ni tampoco las risas que las acompañaron después.

Les tomaron una foto con esos jóvenes, una simple foto era testigo de su boda.

----------------------Fin del Recuerdo-------------------------------------------------

Delineo su propio rostro en la fotografía, dejo que esos recuerdos la envolvieran mientras miraba las fotos de su "Boda", nadie sabía lo que habían hecho en nueva York, todos sus amigos y familiares sonrieron cuando anunciaron su compromiso, algunos lloraron en la boda, ellos solo se tomaron de la mano, sabiendo que esto no era necesario…

_Ellos eran marido y mujer._

_Estaban casados aunque nadie los supiera. _

_Aunque no fuera legal, ellos se pertenecían,_

_Y eso ni la muerte lo cambiaria._

Kou Serena dejo los fantasmas del pasado y termino de recorrer el oscuro pasillo mientras su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos. Sonrió más cuando a lo lejos observo la radiante luz del sol, dejo que esa luz inundara su mente, su corazón… no necesitaba mas para ser feliz.

- Okaa-saaan!!!!

Salio al jardín lleno de luz, sonrió y corrió al descubrir que siempre se podía tener un poco mas, solo un poco mas, solo un instante mas…

_Si tan solo la felicidad fuera eterna…_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Gracias por leer, espero que no haya sido muy cursi, jejeje, comentarios o criticas seran bien recibidas, y no se olviden de checar mis otros fics.

Hasta la Proxima...


End file.
